New life, New start, New me!
by asuka-2004
Summary: Tea goes away for 2 years and when she returns she is the CEO of a new company that rivals Kaiba Corp. SetoTea... R
1. Chapter 1

**New life, New start, New me!**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. But if I could it would be Seto, Yami and Merik KAWAI!!!!!!

Oh and by the way… Yami has his own body is this fanfic

Tea hugged him so tight, her friendship with Yugi had grown over the year and a half she had known him. And now it was time to say good-bye, because she had been chosen for an exchange program that spanned over Two years, so it would be a while.

"Take care Tea, be careful, you mean the world to both me and Yami, and don't you ever forget it!" Tea couldn't help but laugh, Yugi looked so cute when he was trying to be serious.

"Yeah Tea, do what Yug tells ya. Ya bedda bring me some a dem cakes!" Joey said while hugging his friend.

'THE 1:07 FLIGHT TO PARIS IS NOW BOARDING, REPEAT, 1:07 FLIGHT TO PARIS NOW BOARDING.' Tea smiled but inwardly dreaded leaving her friends. She hugged the rest of her friends quickly and ran for the entryway. As she reclined in her seat she thought to herself (_this is going to be interesting, I can feel it!_)

Tea was lulled into a peaceful sleep by the gentle hum of the engines, and when she awoke they had already landed. She exited the plane only to be approached by her new teacher.

"Hi you must be Tea, my name is Jake Backster, and I'll be your new teacher." He said with a bright smile.

"Yes I'm Tea, pleased to meet you Mr. Backster." Tea replied, still slightly lightheaded from just waking up.

"Lets take a seat, I want to discuss something with you Tea." He said leading her to a row of seats, " How would you like to bring Kaiba Corp down and put Seto Kaiba in his place?" Mr. Backster asked with his eyes firmly set on hers.

Tea felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the mention of his name, "More than anything!" she hissed.

"Well I can help you, you see, I have a run down company that I will let you have, if you promise to take down Seto Kaiba!" Mr. Backster stated with fists clenched.

"But how will I get it up and running? Don't I need funding to do that?" Tea asked slightly confused.

"Don't worry about funding, I know someone who will give you all the money you need." Mr. Backster said grinning.

"Ok, but don't I have to sign some kind of a contract? And if I do I'm not signing anything until I read it, is that understood!" She asked with the slightest hint of arrogance.

Mr. Backster's face lit up with glee, " We may have a chance after all."

** 2 years later ******

"Did you hear da news Yug? Some new company has come ta town and is getting under Kaiba's skin!" Joey said with his usually grin.

"Yeah, I heard something about that, they say the CEO is from around here. Do you think we know them?" Yugi asked.

Yami lent back in his chair, "we just might Yugi, say, isn't Tea dew back today?" At the mention of Tea everyone lit up, when suddenly Duke came running around the corner.

"Guys! You wont guess what I saw in the Kame shop. You guys have gotta come quick!" Duke said then lead them to the Kame shop and threw open the door, only to get the greatest shock of their lives. There in front of the counter was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. The woman smiled and inwardly thought _(oh, now THIS is going to be fun.)_

The guys watched as she walked around the shop and cast amused glances their way. Till she finally shook her head in defeat and walked to the counter.

"Will that be all miss?" grandpa asked and she shook her head no and her hand slid across the counter, with money and a note. Grandpa read the note which said:

Hi Grandpa,

It's me Tea, I've changed haven't I? I'm doing this to see if they would recognize me and it seems as if they don't. I have a question for you, how would you like the entire bottom floor of that new company building in down? Because if you do it's yours, because your looking at the CEO of Dueling Corp.

Love Tea OXOXOX

Tea found herself over the counter in a great bear hug before she knew what happened, which confused the boys to no end to see grandpa hug a stranger. Suddenly she turned around and grinned and said, "Joey get your jaw off the floor, you don't want Mai catching you like that, now do you?" The strange woman said with a grin. "Well…. Aren't you going to welcome me home?" She said, her grin growing. The boy's looked at each other dumfounded, when it hit them all at once.

"TEA!!!!" they all yelled, and all Tea did was smile in satisfaction.

Well…… what did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Well I hope to hear from you soon… till then

Toodles

Asuka2004


	2. Chapter 2

**New life, New start, New me!**

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. But if I could it would be Seto, Yami and Merik KAWAI!!!!!!

Tea held back a giggle as the guys just stared at her in disbelief; she couldn't wait to see how their reaction was going to be to the other little bit of news she had come back with.

"Well? No one has welcomed me back yet." She said with a little pout. All the guys shook their heads to clear the shock, and swarmed towards her all wanting to welcoming her back after so long. Everyone that is, except Yami, who stood by the doorway and just stared.

Tea broke away from the crowd and walked over to Yami, "Is something wrong Yami? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tea asked, concerned with her friends strange behavior.

Yami shook his head to clear it, "no Tea, everything is fine, I'm glad your home." He said and he lent forward and captured her in an embrace, which made Tea blush.

Joey stood grinning and nudging Tristan in plain sight of Tea, which made her even more embarrassed and she did the only thing she could to take the focus off her and Yami; she walked over and whispered something into Joeys ear which made him blush and run away calling for his mummy.

Everyone stared at her with mouths agape, "What did you say to him Tea?" Yugi said just a little scared of Joey reaction.

"I just told him something he didn't want to hear." Tea said as she simply shrugged, "anyway, there's something I want to tell you all, is it alright if we go into the back grandpa?" Tea asked turning to face him.

"Yes of course it's ok, go right ahead." Grandpa said smiling and motioning to the back. The group headed out the back and all came to an area out the back to sit down.

"Ok guys, there is something I have to tell you all," Tea said fidgeting in her seat.

"What is it Tea?" Yami asked staring at her from across the room.

"Well… do you guys know that new corporation in town?" Tea asked looking at each in turn to see them nod. "Well… it's called Dueling corp. and it deals with duel monster cards and accessories."

Tristan blinked, "How do you know all this Tea?" he asked slightly confused.

"Well… you know the rumor that the CEO is from around her, that they grew up here?" Tea asked grinning slightly.

"Yeah, we heard dat rumor Tea, how'd you know about it eh?" Joey asked from the doorway, startling Tea.

"Well… the reason I know; is I know who the CEO of dueling corp. is." Tea said grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone cried in unison, "WHO!!!!!" Tea couldn't help but giggle at their reaction.

Tea stood and walked around the room smiling, " Let's see if you can guess. You all know them." Tea said looking at some cards.

" Really!!" Yugi asked getting excited and Tea nodded.

"Ok, now lets see, we know em' and de're from around ere'. Now do I have dat right so far?" Joey asked and Tea nodded. "Ok, now are we friends wid em'?" asked Joey, which Tea replied to with a nod.

"Cool!!" Yugi cried, "Ok, my turn for a question now! Are they male or female?" Yugi asked really getting into the whole situation.

"Female," Tea simply said.

Yami sat in a dark corner and said to Tea, "Don't torture them any longer Tea, I know who it is, now it's time to tell them so they know as well."

Tea nodded and turned to the group before her and said, "Guys, you're looking at the CEO of Dueling corp."

All went silent, as eyes grew wide, Yugi was about to speak when they all heard a loud thump near the doorway and turned to see that Joey had fainted at the news.

OK so that is how the guys reacted to the news, in the next chapter Kaiba gets called to a meeting at the new corporation and find out who the CEO is, and THAT is where it starts to get interesting. **_ Grins evilly _**this is so fun to write .

Toodles.

Asuka2004


	3. Chapter 3

**New life, New Start, New me!**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, yadda, yadda, yadda you know the drill **_(sighs)_** I want Seto!!!!!!!!! **_(cries)_** he so… so… kawai!!!!!!! **_(sniff)_**

****

****

Tea laughed to herself as she typed away on her laptop, it had taken them the good part of an hour to get Joey back on his feet. And while they were trying to get him back to normal, she was bombarded with questions, like what is it like being a CEO? Is it cool? Do you get to do fun things all day? She answered them all as best as she could, but there was one question she didn't answer, did she know how to duel? THAT question she was leaving the answer to, till a later date. Tea was snapped from her daydream by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello, Tea speaking." She said to the phone.

"Hey Tea it's me Jasmine, I have some news." Her secretary said.

"Ok, shoot," Tea said to Jasmine with a smile.

"Well, I have arranged that meeting you wanted with Mr. Kaiba, but he said he would only do it today." Jasmine said as if she felt uneasy.

"That's fine Jasmine, why do you sound so nervous" Tea asked cocking and eyebrow.

"Because, he's sitting in the foyer, staring at me with his arms crossed, as if he's angry for being made to wait. He says he wants the meeting now." Jasmine said low so he wouldn't overhear.

"Damn you Kaiba! Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." Tea said as she hung up.

Tea sat forward and rubbed her temples, "driver, back to Dueling Corp." she said and stared out the window.

As the arrived, they stopped at the back entrance, and Tea rushed up to her office to get ready for the meeting. She undid her hair, and let it fall down her back, everyone told her she looked more powerful with her hair down. She did this for every meeting, and she changed into her work clothes, she changed her jeans, for black pants, and changed her white top for a red, midriff top, and changed her blouse for a black, ankle length jacket. Over all, she had changed her entire appearance, she didn't usually go this all out, but she wanted to try her hardest to show Kaiba that she can't be pushed around. Just as she turned to face the window, the door burst open and standing in the doorway, was the one and only Seto Kaiba. She didn't bother to turn and face him; she already knew he was wearing his usual scowl.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my city!" Seto said clenching his fists.

"Well actually Seto Kaiba," She said grinning, **_(AN: he can't see it cause her back is to him)_** "but this is not your city, this city belongs to the people, NOT you!"

"I'm not talking about those worthless people down there, I'm talking about the money the spend on my products. I have the right to be here!" Seto said raising a fist.

"Put down your fist Kaiba, if you want to play that game, I grew up here so I'm the one that has the most right to be here." Tea said her grin, changing to a smirk.

"What! Who are you! Tell me!" Seto said taking a step closer to Tea.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kaiba, I'm not the girl you once new." She said turning around, Seto was mesmerized, but never let it show on his face.

"You never answered my question, who are you?" he asked once again.

Tea wasn't surprised by his answer, and smirked as she walked from behind her desk and over to him. "Why don't you tell me, Kaiba boy." She smirked, as his eyes grew wide, no one knew that nickname Pegasus gave him other than the people from duelist kingdom.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know that ridicules name?" Seto said staring at her with ferocious intensity.

She grinned as she walked right up to him, she looked at him as if he were prey, "Oh, and Kaiba," she said stroking one finger down his cheek, " I'll say hi to Yami for you." She said and walked past him and out the door. She entered the elevator and turned just in time to see the mighty Seto Kaiba spin around, eyes as wide as dinner plates and mouth agape.

"GARDNER!!!!" Seto yelled, but the only reply he got was the wide grin, and wink from the girl just before the elevator doors shut.

I know it's short, but I had so much fun writing this chapter . Well I hope you liked it

Toodles.

Asuka2004


	4. Chapter 4

**New Life, New Start, New Me!**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, don't own Yugioh or characters, but I do in my dreams **_(sighs)_**

Tea laughed in her Limo at the look on Seto's face, it was better than she had hoped for; and now he knew it was her, things were going to start to get interesting. She looked out the window and saw a familiar face and told the driver to stop and she got out without them knowing and walked up behind them.

"Boy you've grown Mokuba." Tea said with a grin as he spun around only to come face to face with… Tea's chest.

Mokuba blushed as he gaze drifted up to the face of the person who had talked to him and he blushed even more.

Tea giggled as she saw the blush, "you've grown into quite a handsome young man," she said and she could see his brain working overtime to find out who she was.

"Ah, thanks. Um… who are you?" Mokuba said a little embarrassed that he didn't remember the beautiful brunet in front of him.

"Mokuba it's me Tea, don't tell me you don't recognize me as well!" Tea said with a fake pout.

And just like everyone before him, Mokuba when both wide eyed and mouthed, "TEA! It that really you!" Mokuba said shaking his head.

"Yup it sure is, hmm… you're reaction to who I was is almost as funny as your brothers was." Tea said almost to herself.

Mokuba looked at her strangely, "you've seen my brother since you've been back? Why?" Mokuba asked as they walked down the street.

"Oh nothing really, we just had a meeting today that's all." She said waving a hand in the air like it didn't matter.

"Wait a minute that's not possible, the only meeting that Seto had today was with the CEO of Dueling Corp." Mokuba said trying to figure this all out, when it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks literally, someone had thrown a football and had hit him right in the face.

When the ball was removed from his face he heard someone speak, "Woops, sorry boss, I didn't mean to hit your friend in the face. We're just on our break." The voice said.

"Have you ordered those new parts for Dueling Corp's newest project?" Tea asked.

Suddenly Mokuba sat upright as stared at Tea wide-eyes once again, "YOUR'E THE CEO OF DUELING CORP?"

"Yes Mokuba I am, now Franklin; have you ordered the parts yet?" Tea said turning to face Franklin.

"Yes Miss Gardner, I have." Franklin said smiling.

"Frank, how many times do I have to say call me Tea." Tea said passing the ball back to frank.

"I'm sorry Tea, I'm just no used to these working conditions." Frank said laughing and walked off to continue his game with fellow workmates.

"Ok that was strange," Mokuba said rubbing his face, "what did he mean by 'these working conditions'?" he asked standing up.

Tea laughed, "What he meant was the way I run Dueling Corp. The workers get breaks every 4 hours and they can work at their own pace. I know it sounds strange, but with the freedom I give them they work twice as hard as they would if I run my company as most people usually do. And we're all on a first name basis, which takes away the intimidation of a higher class; I may be the boss but it doesn't fell like it. If the workers need help with something they come and ask me for advice, and if they need breaks for personal reasons they get it; it doesn't really matter if they take a few days off because we're usually way ahead of schedule. What we're working on now we weren't supposed to be working on for 3 months." Tea said as they walked towards the park.

Mokuba just looked her dumbfounded, it sounded like nothing he had ever heard before; Seto would have a heart attack if

Kaiba Corp was run like that.

"And you say, you're AHEAD of schedule? But how is that possible?" Mokuba asked as they sat down on a bench near the lake.

"Well, if you give people freedom, they work harder because they know hey can do it at their own pace. And if they know they can do it at their own pace they get things done quicker than normal. I know it doesn't make very much sense but it does work. I know all of the names of my employees by their first name and they know me. When the intimidation is gone from the work place people are more relaxed, and when they are relaxed they work quicker and more efficiently, do you understand?" Tea said turning to Mokuba.

"Yes, I think I understand now. Wow that is so cool!" Mokuba said smiling widely.

"Yeah I know it is, and my workers think so too." Tea said looking out across the lake.

"Hey Tea, what's with the outfit?" Mokuba said, he had noticed the outfit she was wearing a while ago; it was kind of hard not to notice it.

Tea looked at Mokuba in surprise and looked down at her outfit and laughed, "Oh this, this is just my work clothes. The reason I wear these clothes is because it show that I'm not easily intimidated. Your brother found that out the hard way, I was quite amusing actually." Tea said remembering what had happened earlier.

Mokuba rose a questioning eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Tea explained their 'meeting' and Mokuba burst out laughing, "He actually did that? Oh man, that would have been priceless!" he said with glee.

"Oh believe me Mokuba it was, hey I have a question." Tea said throwing a rock into the lake.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked looking at the strange look on Tea's features.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to a little get together I'm having tomorrow night, Yugi and the others already have been sent invitations. But I want to know if you would come, and I would like you to get Seto to come because I have something very special planned for him." Tea said with a smirk.

"Sure Tea I'll go, but I don't know if I can get Seto to come with me. He not very big on the whole 'lets go to a party with Yugi and his friends' thing, if you know what I mean. And from what you told me earlier, he won't exactly want to see you any time soon." Mokuba said slightly saddened by his brothers' reluctance to socialize.

"Well tell him it's something else, say it's a surprise that you think he'll enjoy." Tea said trying to find a way of getting Seto to go to the get together.

"Ok, I'll try." Mokuba said smiling

"Good, now I have to go, but it's a fancy get together; so remember to wear a nice suit." Tea said rising from her seat and she made a quick phone call.

"Ok, I'll remember, what time does it start?" Mokuba asked as her limo pulled up.

"It starts at seven, don't be late." Tea said as she opened the car door.

"Ok I won't and I'm make sure Seto comes with me!" Mokuba said sternly, trying to convince himself that he would get Seto to go with him.

Tea smiled and winked at him, "Good work Mokuba, you're a good partner in crime." She laughed

"See you tomorrow night Mokuba," She said as she drove away.

"Yes, I sure will," Mokuba said smiling dreamily as he watched her limo drive away.

YEY! A longer chapter FUN! Anywho, what does Tea have planned for this 'get together' and what will she wear **_(fake gasp)_**.

Find out in the next chapter of New life, New start, New me!!

Till then Toodles

Asuka2004


	5. Chapter 5

**New life, New start, New me!**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or it's characters, you know the rest.

Tea awoke in her bed and she thought about her conversation the day before with Mokuba and smiled; she saw great things in that boys future. She walked over to the intercom and called for Jasmine, when Jasmine entered she smiled in greeting.

"Good morning Tea, what did you call me for?" Jasmine asked slightly confused, Tea never called her this early.

"It's nothing big Jasmine, I just wanted to know if you want to come to the get together I'm hosting this evening. I mean you've helped me out so many times it's not funny and I thought this would be a good way of repaying you for all the hard work you've been doing." Tea simply said handing her a cup of coffee.

Jasmine was astonished, her boss had just asked her to come to a fancy get together, " Do you really mean it Tea? I mean I'm not very good at those fancy ball get together thingies." She said making a face.

Tea laughed and nodded yes, "Jasmine, we've grown close over the past few years and I think of you as a friend now. Now we have to figure out what we are both going to wear, you can wear something of mine if you want." Tea said walking over to her closet.

Jasmines eyes bulged, " You mean I can wear one of your dresses?" She managed to squeak out.

Tea turned and looked at her friend, "Yes I mean you can wear one of my dresses, and if you spill something on it, it doesn't matter, I can afford to by new ones, you can keep it if you want." Tea said handing her a beautiful dark blue, sleeveless gown; it had silver beads worked into the top half of the dress, with a stream of silver stars flowing down the side to the bottom.

Jasmine was speechless, "I can't except this!" She squeaked, " this is one of your best gowns, it must have cost a fortune!" she said as she run her fingers along the beadwork of the dress.

"Yes you can keep it, you are going to keep it, and it doesn't matter if it cost a small fortune because it's a gift." Tea said in a tone that Jasmine new as the 'now don't argue with me' tone.

"Thank you Tea, I'll never forget this," Jasmine said hugging Tea, tears streaming down her face.

Tea laughed and hugged her friend, "It's ok, now what about the other preparations for the party?" Tea asked going through her closet to find something for her to wear.

"All done, everything has been taken care of, don't worry," Jasmine said with a grin.

"Good, now lets get to work, we'll start getting ready for the party at five, ok" Tea said and Jasmine nodded in reply, then they both got to work.

**5:00pm**

"Ok now we have to get ready, Jasmine do you want me to do your hair and makeup?" Tea asked walking into her apartment.

"Only if I can do yours," she giggled in reply, and Tea laughed and nodded in agreement.

They spent the next two hours doing each others makeup and hair then they got into their gowns and they smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, don't you look beautiful Jasmine," Tea said smiling as she looked at her friend, Jasmine was wearing the dress that Tea gave her and her hair was done up into a curly pony tail with a stand of hair on either side of her face framing her features, her make up consisted of a mixture of dark blue and silver eye shadow, her cheeks had a slight crimson blush and her lips were painted with a light crystal peach lips gloss.

"You look more stunning than ever Tea, "Jasmine praised her friend, Tea was wearing a black dress, much like the one that Jasmine was wearing except that Tea's dress was slightly longer and her dress had a slit up to mid thigh, her makeup consisted of a dark purple and silver eye shadow with a light crystal rose lip gloss, her hair was done in a beautiful style with stand falling gracefully everywhere and she also had two stands framing her features.

"Ok," Tea stated extending her arm to Jasmine, "Now it's time to go, shall we?" Tea said with a laugh at the though of what was about to happen.

"Yes we shall," Jasmine said taking Tea arm and walking out the door to the room where the party was being held.

"Have all the guests arrived?" Tea asked one of her employees.

"Yes Tea, even Seto Kaiba is here, and he's in a very bad mood I might add." He said slightly nervous.

"Good," was all Tea said and they walked into the room.

The party was magnificent, beautiful gowns were everywhere to be seen, and Tea didn't have to look hard to find two people.

Yami and Yugi stood out like two white roses in a field of red, Tea laughed to herself and called for everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming, this night does have a purpose I can assure you all. But that will come later, for now enjoy the night." Tea said as she walked down the stairs. There were a few people that she didn't invite that she recognized, Marik and Bakura to be exact, and she growled deep in her throat.

Tea walked up to the two men and narrowed her eyes, "What are you two doing here?" Tea hissed at them.

"Well, well; we just want to see who the new person in town was, I'm Marik and this is Bakura." Marik said with a grin.

" I know who you are, my question is what are you doing here tomb keeper!" Tea said venomously.

"How do you know I'm a tomb keeper?" Marik asked very serious all of a sudden.

"I know a lot about you Marik Ishtar, but what you don't know is who I am." Tea said with a sly grin.

"Yes, I don't know who you are so why don't you tell me beautiful one," Marik said reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Tea grabbed his hand and squeezed, "Marik, I didn't like you before, and I don't like you now. You tried to kill one of my best friends for power so don't expect me to be all hugs and kisses with you!" She hissed.

Marik and Bakura both went wide eyed, "TEA!" the yelled in unison.

"Got it in one," She said with a grin that would have made Seto Kaiba proud, and walked away leaving two speechless men in her wake.

Tea walked around and heard someone call out her name and turned to see Yami and Yugi standing there mesmerized.

"Hi guys," she said with a smile, "enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Yes, very much so Tea, this is great!" Yugi said enthusiastically.

"Yes Tea, this is quite a party, and you look quite stunning," Yami said, never once taking his eyes from her.

"Why thank you Yami, that means a lot to me, "She said with a slight blush.

Tea continued to talk to the two men until there came a small tap at her arm, she turned to see Mokuba smiling at her.

"Oh, hi Mokuba, how are you enjoying the party?" Tea asked smiling.

"It's great! But I'm not enjoying it as much as my brother is." Mokuba said with a laugh.

Tea looked confused, "What do you mean Mokuba?" She asked.

"What I mean is he hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked in," Mokuba said with a grin.

Tea was shocked, and when she looked around sure enough she saw Seto Kaiba staring straight at her.

WOHOO!!!!!!! YAY for fun!!!! **_(Jumps for joy)…_** Ok I'm over it O.O'

' ok now that was weird, but anyway how fun, the party has started and Tea now finds herself talking to Yami **_(who by the way is mundo jealous lol)_** and being stared at by Seto Kaiba, I wonder what's going to happen next **_(pretends to think)_** HA! You're just gonna have to wait till next chapter, FUN!!!!!

AN: Oh and ah…. Don't forget to REVIEW!! Toodles

Asuka2004


	6. Chapter 6

**New Life, New start, New me!**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own this story **_(dances)_**

Tea inwardly smirked as she stared at Seto and she turned to Yami, "Yami, I'll be right back, there's something I have to take care of." She said and turned and walked towards Seto.

Yami watched her as she walked towards his rival; his eyes narrowed to slits and he felt an unfamiliar emotion, jealousy.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mighty Seto Kaiba, I'm so glad you could grace us with your presence," she said her words dripping with sarcasm.

Seto narrowed his eyes, "don't get cocky Gardner, I'm only here because Mokuba wanted me to come. But now I want to see what I'm up against, which knowing you won't be very impressive." He said with his usually smirk on his face.

"We'll see Kaiba, we'll see." Tea said and smirked when music started to play, "would you care to dance?" she asked holding out her hand.

"I don't dance," he replied, looking around trying to avoid the subject.

"Well if you're afraid I can always ask Yami if he wants to dance with me," she said baiting the hook.

"I am NOT afraid!" he hissed, falling for her ploy hook, line and sinker; he grabbed her waist and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"See, now this isn't so bad." Tea teased as she watched his uncomfortable movements with pleasure.

"Speak for yourself!" Seto said and he looked at his brother who was trying to hold back a laugh. As they waltzed around the room he saw shocked stares, then he spotted Yami who was all but glowing with jealousy and grinned. He continued to twirl Tea around the dance floor and spotted Bakura and Marik, who also had the hint of jealousy in their eyes and he thought to himself 'hmmm… tonight might not be so dull after all'.

"Ok, what are you grinning about Kaiba?" Tea asked inquisitively.

"huh?" Seto said, snapping back to reality, "nothing really, I was just thinking that tonight might not be such a waste of my time after all."

"Oh wonderful," Tea stated sarcastically, "Ok, Kaiba what do you have planned; you wreck this party and I'll wreck your life," she hissed into his ear.

Seto involuntarily shivered and Tea grinned, getting an idea of how to put her plan into action.

"So Seto, you have something planned for tonight do you? I hope it involves me," she whispered into his ear.

Seto's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening, Tea Gardner was hitting on him, he couldn't help himself and he gulped.

Tea grinned and the music stopped, she pulled away from Seto and said, "well I'll be around if you need me." And with that she walked off.

Tea walked back over to Yami and waved a hand in front of his face, he was staring at Seto so hard she was sure if he stared any harder he would stare a hole right though him.

"Yami, are you alright?" Tea asked pulling his face to look at her.

"Yes Tea, I'm fine; shall we?" he said motioning to the dance floor.

"It would be my pleasure Yami," Tea said and they walked to the dance floor and began to dance.

On the sidelines Seto watched intently every move they made, but the main thing he noticed was that each time Yami faced him, he shot daggers right at Seto.

"Those two make a cute couple, don't you think," Someone said beside him.

Seto let out a chuckle; "you're kidding me right? Those two? She's a venomous snake, I feel sorry for him," Seto said to the stranger. The person he had spoke to had gasped and walked off, but no matter how he tried he couldn't convince himself of his own words. He kept picturing himself out there dancing with her instead of his rival, and he kept feeling a strange feeling that he didn't like, just like Yami, he felt the cold, hard sting of jealousy.

The music stopped and Tea walked up to the stairs and called for attention, everyone went quiet and turned to face her.

"I hope you all are enjoying yourself tonight," Tea asked and she had a round of applause in reply.

"I'm glad, well now it's time for me to tell you what you were all brought here for," Tea said walking over and picking up a remote.

"This is the latest thing we have been working on, a virtual dueling simulator. The way it is used it you place the VD helmet on and the VD control bracelet and press the red button on the bracelet. You can duel against anyone, anywhere within a four-mile radius as long as they have the same simulation model as you. Who would like to demonstrate?" Tea asked scanning the crowd and the first person to stand up and volunteer was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Good," She said handing him the equipment, "the entire duel will be show on the screen behind us, this will be the method used for the up coming tournament."

"Ok, now which pathetic wanna be and I'm going to crush in front of all these people?" Seto said being his usual cocky self, placing on the equipment.

"Me!" Tea said gearing up.

Seto laughed and stared at her in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me! You?" he said snidely.

"No, I'm not kidding you Seto, now LET'S DUEL!" she said and started the simulator.

FUN! Tea is going to duel Seto, I wonder how this is going to turn out? **_(Dances)._**

I know this is a short chapter, but I had limited time '.

Ok let's recap shall we, Seto is jealous of Yami, Yami is jealous of Seto, Marik and Bakura are jealous of Yami and Seto **_(shakes head)_** my head hurts XX.

And let me put it this way, Seto is in for a shock in this duel. I came up with the basic idea for the VDS (virtual dueling simulator) from the season with Noa, I changed a few things and made it portable.

Well… till next time my readers… TOODLES!

Asuka2004


	7. Chapter 7

**New Life, New Start, New Me!!**

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I wish I did **_(cries)_** oh well **_(sighs)_** on with the story.

Yami watched in awe as Tea battled Seto, each and every move he made she had a counter to; in laymen's terms, Seto was getting slaughtered. It had come down to Tea having 1000LP left and Seto having 300LP left, Seto being his usual self was over confident as he brought out his ultimate monster, the blue-eyes ultimate dragon and smirked.

"Well now, you do have some skill; but you don't have enough to beat my blue-eyes ultimate!" he said and let out a loud bellow of laughter.

"Wanna bet?" Tea said as she smirked and drew a card, She looked from the card in her hand to Seto and grinned widely.

"I use polymerization and sacrifice my dark magician and buster blader from my hand to bring out my dark paladin! He gains 500 attack points for every dragon type monster in either players graveyard, oh and look you have 3 dragons in your graveyard so he gains 1500 attack on top of his 2900 attack points, say good-bye to your ultimate Seto!! Dark Paladin ATTACK!!" and Seto watched in horror as someone he thought was beneath him once again beat his ultimate monster, and him.

As they removed their helmets Tea was greeted with a barrage of woops and whistles and she smirked at the looser of the match.

"I'm not the person you used to know Seto, I've changed in more ways than you can imagine; but know this, I am not the easy push over anymore." Tea said as she handed her helmet over to one of her trusted workers.

Seto smirked and simply said, "I doubt that very highly."

"Oh really? You think so do you?" Tea said as she walked right up to him and stared him straight in the eye.

She could plainly see the hatred in his eyes for her and smiled as his eye twitched, She reached up and whispered in his ear, "cross me and you'll regret the day you messed with me or my friends!" and began to walk off.

"Now listen here! I will NOT be told what to do by some little girl! And I will NOT admit that you beat me! There had to be some kind of fault with your system!" he said trying to regain what little dignity he had left.

"Well Seto, I'm sorry but you just were; in both cases," Tea said as she walked off towards the crowd.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" Seto yelled in her general direction.

"Well," Tea begun, "If you want your rematch, you're going to have to join the tournament and get to the finals, if you make it there you get your shot at a rematch; if you don't it just proves to me and everyone else here how much of a quitter and a fraud you really are!" she hissed and with that she walked off into the crowd, yet again leaving Seto standing there speechless.

"Dat was amazing!" Joey said wide-eyed and grinning like an idiot.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to get to the level of skill I'm at; and I've had the best equipment to help me." Tea said and she pointed to the VDS.

"I'll agree with Joey, Tea you are one of very few people who have ever defeated Seto Kaiba, and might I add his defeat to you was the most crushing defeat I've ever seen him go through." Yami added as he walked up behind Joey.

"Well after what he's done he deserved every second of it and more!" the venom in her voice scared her friends.

"Ah are you sure you're ok Tea? That was a pretty big battle." Yugi said looking at his friend with worry.

"Yeah Yugi I'm fine," Tea said as she walked away from the party onto the balcony to have some 'private' time.

Tea walked out onto the balcony and walked to the ledge and smiled as she closed her eyes and raised her face to the moon.

She thought about the tremendous satisfaction she felt as she watched Seto Kaiba's pride shatter in front of her and laughed.

"What's so funny Gardner? Or is it a private joke?" a voice from behind her said.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was out here," she said as she spun around to face the other person on the balcony.

When she saw who it was her eyes narrowed, her jaw clenched and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, "Oh it's just you!" she spat at him.

"Now, now; is that anyway to treat a guest? Remember, you invited me didn't you?" He said with a smirk firmly planted on his lips.

"Yes I did invite you, for one reason; and I fulfilled that reason when I shattered your perspective on me in our duel before and crushed your ego." Tea said and Seto Kaiba's smirk turned into a scowl as he stormed towards her and came right up into her face.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'm the GREAT Seto Kaiba; you should show respect!" he spat through clenched teeth.

"Damn it Kaiba! I can talk to you however I want! You can't treat me like I'm beneath you because I proved in there before that I'm not! No matter how hard you try and convince yourself other wise I'm something that you always prided yourself on thinking you were!" Tea said fire burning in her eyes.

"And what is that?" Seto asked.

"Better!" she simply said and walked off into the room to mingle again with her guests.

Ok I know it took me ages to update and I know that it was a short chapter but I've had a lot happening, it may take me a while to update again because I have a lot of thinks to do, I'll be starting university soon hopefully **_(crosses fingers)_** wish me luck!

Till next time peoples Toodles

Asuka2004


	8. Chapter 8

**New Life, New Start, New Me!**

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I do not own Yugioh; I wish I did believe me! And if I did I would share it with all of my wonderful readers **_(starts to daydream)_** if only I could turn my dream into a reality.

Tea sat at her desk and rubbed her temples, it had been three days since the party and since she had seen Kaiba. It was getting under her skin how quiet and low key he was being, and to be honest it kind of scared her. In the last three days not a single thing was in the paper about the young CEO, or on the news or anywhere else for that matter, it was quiet, too quiet and she knew straight away that he was up to something.

"What are you up to Kaiba!" she whispered to her desk and laughed, "why is it bothering me so much, he can't do anything to hurt me; so why is this getting under my skin so much?" she slammed her fist onto her desk witch aroused her secretary outside.

"Are you ok Tea?" she asked as she came in.

"Yes jasmine, I'm fine; have you heard anything from Kaiba Corp over that past few days?" Tea asked surprised by the hopefulness in her own voice.

"Sorry Tea, but I haven't." Jasmine said and started to walk back to her desk.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later today; cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day please Jasmine." Tea changed into her normal clothes, with her favorite bikini underneath because she wanted to go swimming in her pool later that day.

Tea walked along the street towards her house when she suddenly heard laughter coming from one of the mansions, the laughter sounded very familiar and she looked up and found it was Kaiba mansion that she had heard it coming from.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" she said to herself as she snuck in through the gate and around the back of the mansion.

What she saw shocked her more than she though possible, Seto was sitting on a sun chair drenched from head to toe and he was laughing. She looked a little to her left and found Mokuba with water bombs in his hand laughing louder than she had ever heard him.

As she watched Seto stood from the chair and removed the shirt he was wearing; revealing a perfectly chiseled chest and stomach and Tea couldn't help but blush at the sight.

Seto chased Mokuba around the pool before slipping and falling into the pool, taking Mokuba with him. Tea could no longer hold back and burst out laughing, Seto's head immediately snapped to look at her direction and Tea ran. She ran as fast as she could, but before she knew it, a hand had clasped onto her arm; she spun to face him a mixture of hatred, shock and the slightest hint of fear in her eyes.

Seto grinned widely at her reaction and dragged her back towards the pool without a word.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tea shouted.

"What do I think I'm doing? You're the one who trespassed onto my property now didn't you?" Seto replied with a smirk on his face.

"I heard Mokuba laughing and I was curious," she said slightly pouting.

"Well," Seto said as he picked her up, Tea squeaked and clung to his neck, "you know what they say; curiosity killed the cat," and with that his smirk turned into an evil grin and he dropped Tea in the pool fully clothed.

Mokuba couldn't help it and burst out laughing at the sight, "You two are hilarious when you're around each other." He said.

Tea rose from the water red from anger, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" she yelled.

"You annoyed me," Seto simply said.

"Can Tea stay for a while and swim with us big bro? Please!" Mokuba pleaded with Seto.

"Mokuba this was supposed to be us time, and besides she has nothing to wear." Seto said turning to face the wall of his garden.

"Oh I don't do I?" Tea said with a grin as she removed her clothing to reveal her black bikini and climbed up to the top of the diving board.

Seto turned around just in time to see Tea dive from the board, he couldn't take his eyes of her; mesmerized he couldn't move or speak until she had hit the water, her perfected form not wavering once.

For the next few hours Mokuba caught Seto and Tea sneaking glances at each other while the other wasn't looking; but their fun was to be short lived. Because Mokuba had invited some friends over to swim, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Mai, serenity and Tristan; what he didn't know was that two others had tagged along without notice Marik and Bakura and the next few hours where one's that no one would soon forget.

Sorry chappie is so short, but I've been really buys lately…. I GOT INTO MY COURSE AT UNI! **_(dances)_** YEY!

Anywho the next chapter will be longer I promise bye for now.

Asuka2004


	9. Chapter 9

**New Life, New Start, New Me!**

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: **_(is tried of doing disclaimers)_** you know they drill don't own this or that lol

"Let me go!" came the squeak as Tea was once again picked up to be dunked in the water once more.

"Why should I! You came barging into my property and you didn't even say sorry!" Seto said as he dunked her once more.

The others looked on in shock as they saw something unbelievable, Seto Kaiba appeared to be having FUN!

"Well, well, well, it seams that the mighty Seto Kaiba is nothing but a little puppy wanting to play." came the snide remark from none other than Bakura.

"What are you doing here Bakura? I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Tea said as she withdrew herself from the pool to sit on a deck chair.

"But I just couldn't stay away, everywhere you go, I can feel your presence and it calls to me, drawing me deeper into your soul." Bakura said kissing her hand.

Tea had to hold back vomiting at his words, they were spoken with the slimy evil qualities of a snake and it made her skin crawl. No one noticed Seto standing by the pool, almost fuming with rage, he wasn't going to admit it, not even to himself; but he was fuming with rage filled with jealousy.

Bakura was leaning up against Seto's house, crude words just oozing out of his mouth in Tea's direction.

"So Tea…. Why don't we blow this dump and go and have some real fun?" he asked walking closer to her. Bakura got not even ten feet near her when he felt the sharp sting of pain in his stomach.

He looked up and saw a very angry Seto staring down at him, "what the hell do you think your doing?" he said, his eyes filled with murderous rage.

"You dare come onto my property, annoy my guests and call my house a dump!" he said staring straight into Bakura's eyes. Bakura, who was not easily shaken, was whiter that usual with fear, no one had ever seen Seto this angry and Bakura was clawing to get away.

Seto brought him right up to his face and said to him in a soft whisper, "Never show your face here again, or your name is going to be in the obituaries got it!"

Bakura just grinned, Seto put him down and he turned to walk out the gate but stopped and turned for a moment.

"Don't worry my sweet, this wont be the last time you see me; that's a promise!" he said and looked straight at Seto and saw exactly what he wanted, he saw Seto standing there staring daggers into his head and fists clenched, standing very protectively in front of Tea. _This_ he thought _could work to my advantage, the mighty Seto Kaiba has a weak spot, and her name is Tea Gardner._

Oh My God I am so sorry I haven't written in age I know I kept messages asking when I was going to update, so here it is, it may take me a long time to update my stories for a bit because I just moved in with my boyfriend and we don't have the net yet, but I'll post all the new chapters when we get it on.

Love Asuka2004


	10. Chapter 10

**New Life, New Start, New Me!**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer**: (is tried of doing disclaimers) you know they drill don't own this or that lol

Tea yet again sat at her desk as she always did and rubbed her temples, the days since the party hadn't exactly gone according to plan. She didn't expect to see a side of Kaiba she had never seen before, that no one had seen before other than Mokuba. Memories of the day by the pool came rushing back.

**flashback**

_Seto chased Mokuba around the pool before slipping and falling into the pool, taking Mokuba with him. Tea could no longer hold back and burst out laughing, Seto's head immediately snapped to look at her direction and Tea ran. She ran as fast as she could, but before she knew it, a hand had clasped onto her arm; she spun to face him a mixture of hatred, shock and the slightest hint of fear in her eyes._

_Seto grinned widely at her reaction and dragged her back towards the pool without a word._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Tea shouted._

"_What do I think I'm doing? You're the one who trespassed onto my property now didn't you?" Seto replied with a smirk on his face._

"_I heard Mokuba laughing and I was curious," she said slightly pouting._

"_Well," Seto said as he picked her up, Tea squeaked and clung to his neck, "you know what they say; curiosity killed the cat," and with that his smirk turned into an evil grin and he dropped Tea in the pool fully clothed._

**End Of Flashback**

She let out a sigh of frustration and placed her head on her desk, what was going on with her lately she was doing things she normally wouldn't. I mean she was being **_NICE _**to Seto, when since she came back all she wanted to do was destroy him. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard her com go off giving her a start.

"Miss Tea, there is someone here to see you, he says it's urgent." Said the crackly voice of Jasmine.

Tea looked at the com completely confused, she didn't have any meetings today so who could it be, "What does he want Jasmine?" Tea asked getting a bad feeling.

There was a short wait before her reply came, "He says it's something about your parents!" came the extremely concerned voice of her secretary.

Before she could think she told Jasmine to send him up right away, as she waited her nerves grew more and more wondering what could have happened to her parents. She was pacing around the room when the door to the lift began to open, she ran and stopped half way to the lift gasping at who was there. Standing in the lift with evil grins were Bakura and Marik, she began to step backwards and made a run for her desk to hit the alarm button but they were to fast and caught her before she could reach it.

"uh uh uh, now that's not a very nice thing to do now is it?" said Bakura so close to her that she could feel his breath on her knew making her skin crawl.

"What do you want from me!" she said trying to turn around.

"What do we want?" said Marik with fake shock moving around to sit at her desk. "all we want is your co-operation my dear;" he stated his word dripping with so much joy at seeing her so helpless it mad her gag.

"what do you need MY help for?" she hissed narrowing her eyes at the man sitting in her chair, still trying to struggle form the man who had her in an almost unbreakable hold.

All of a sudden Marik became serious and came right up to her face, "We want you to destroy everything Seto loves and cares about, his company, his brother, everything!" he stated grabbing her chin in his hand so he could look into her eyes, oh how he longed for those eye to look only at him, but he know that could never happen.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" she said beginning to smirk.

The two men looked at each other and made a phone call and gave the phone to Tea who's face paled at what she heard.

"PLEASE TEA DO WHAT THEY SAY! THEY SAID THEY WOULD KILL US IF YOU DIDN'T! PLEASE!" was all she heard from her mother before they took the phone and hung up, letting her fall to the floor.

They both smirked at her and Bakura said "we'll be in touch, you tell anyone about this and they die!" he hissed walking to the elevator. Turning around the saw Tea just staring at them in disbelief ad the doors to the elevator closed and locked Tea into this predicament.

Sorry for keeping you waiting I know the last time I updated was AGES ago but here is the latest chapter of my story… I was going through kind of a rut recently and I've been going through a lot of painful things so I hope you all like this chapter things are starting to get interesting!


	11. Chapter 11

**New Life, New Start, New Me!**

**Chapter 11**

Tea sat on the floor of her office and looked at the doors to the elevator, tears brimming up in here eyes. 'Why did they need me?' she asked herself, 'they have more than enough power to do it themselves so why do they need me? And why did they drag my family into this!' She placed her head in her hands and cried more than she had in years. She was jolted from her hurt filled sobs by the feeling of someone staring at her, her head shot up to look straight at the face of the man who had caused all her problems. All he could do was stand there and watch this girl in front of him sitting on the floor staring up at him with a tear streaked face. He wanted to smirk but something inside him wouldn't let him, he wanted to cause her pain and misery for the humiliation she had put him through, yet he couldn't. He sighed and knelt down so he was at eye hight to her and did something he thought he would never do, he comforted his enemy.

"whats the matter gardner?" he asked looking at her face. When she turned to look away she felt a warm touch on her chin and was brought back to look straight at him.

"I don't like repeating myself gardner, now whats wrong?" he asked looking straight into her eyes. 'not such a smart move' Seto said mentally slapping himself as he began to get lost in the pools of her eyes. Tea looked at him and saw something she never thought was possible, Seto was showing some kind of emotion, she wasn't sure what but it was there… and it was strong. Before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed hold of Seto's jacket and buried her head into his chest crying harder than before. Seto wasn't sure which he was more shocked about, the fact that he was comforting Tea; of the fact that she was LETTING him.

Not realizing it, Seto had wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her hair saying as soothingly as he could (which for Seto was surprisingly soothing o.O) that everything was alright, that nothing bad was going to happen. He could feel her sobs subsiding and she sat up to look at him. Her makeup was streaking down her cheaks and her hair was a mess, be he couldn't help but think she looked cute that way 'WHAT!' he yelled at himself in his mind, 'she is NOT cute what am I thinking!' he shook his head to get rid of the ridiculous thought and looked down at the girl in his arms. She was still looking at him as if trying to figure something out, her hand was still pressed against his chest and even through his jacket he could still surprisingly feel it's warmth. Just as he was about to stand up to leave she griped his jacket and asked him to wait, before he realized what was going on he felt something warm against his lips and looked to find it was Tea, Tea was kissing him!

WOHOO! First kissy scene hope ya like …. And I know some parts were OOC but still lol


End file.
